1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a support device for measuring instruments disposed in the air intake of a turbojet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The installation of components for measuring test pressures on a fan which does not have intake guide vanes poses difficult mechanical reliability problems on high by-pass ratio engines.
In practice, pressure taking instruments are mounted on support arms which cannot be affixed to the rotating hub. Since these support arms are affixed radially at one of their extremities to the turbojet housing, they obviously have a large overhang. As a result, these arms may be the locus of sustained vibrations, capable of creating a rupture, the consequences of which would be very serious.